Destinys Path Der Pfad des Schicksals Kapitel 4
by TakuyaFarnel
Summary: Weiterhin geht es um das Gleiche wie in den ersten drei Kapiteln und weiterhin gehören mir die Originalcharas nicht.
1. Das Ende des Fluches

Das Ende des Fluches!

Behutsam trug ich etwas Salbe auf die Schrammen auf und verstrich sie sanft. Takuya zuckte unter meiner Berührung zusammen. Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Er beruhigte sich nicht. Er zitterte so sehr. Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme und sagte: „Takuya. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin doch da. Beruhige, dich mein Großer. Ich beschütze dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein eigenes Leben und bin für dich da." Als ich ihn sanft an mich drückte, legte er seine Arme um mich und meinte: „Lass mich nicht los. Ich kann jetzt nicht allein sein. Mir ist so kalt." Es war zu erklären. Auf der Erde war es schon Winter. Gaia war vor der Erde versteckt und hatte eine andere Umlaufbahn, als die Erde. Dort gab es nur Schnee im Tal der Wunder. Die Länder waren grün und die Ebenen von saftigem Grün überzogen. Ich wärmte meinen armen Takuya, weil er so sehr fror. Ich streichelte über sein Gesicht und lächelte ihn an. Ich hielt ihn fest und dann auf einmal riss er sich aus meiner Umarmung los. Ich rief erschrocken: „Takuya! Was hast du vor?", doch er verschwand. Ich sah wie er in einen Waldweg rannte. Im Schuppen war mein Mountainbike, das immer hier oben war. Ich holte den Schlüssel und ging kurz mit Hitomi runter. Dann ging ich rein und bat sie nachdem ich raus bin, abzuschließen. Als ich als Zeichen kurz durch die Finger pfiff, schnellte ein Drache über meinem Kopf in Richtung Wald hinweg. Hitomi war oben am Fenster und schrie: „Tamara. Hast du Van gesehen? Er ist weg." Ich überlegte und kam zu keiner Antwort. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Auf einmal, als ich seinen Namen schrie, landete der Drache. Der Drache fauchte nur etwas vor sich hin. Dann glühte mein Drachenamulett und ich konnte den Drachen verstehen. Ich erschrak. Der Drache sprach mich mit dem Namen an. Als ich ihn ansah, hing an einer Schuppe ein roter Stofffetzen. Ich hatte nun Angst und bog schnell in den Waldweg ein, um Takuya zu folgen. Der Drache rief mir zu: „Warte, Tamara. Hab keine Angst. Ich bin es." Dieser Drache war...Nein das war einfach unmöglich...oder etwa nicht? Dieser Drache war Van. Ich verschwand aus seiner Sicht. Takuya war weit weggelaufen. Er fror so sehr und wünschte sich mich an seiner Seite. Zitternd hockte er auf einem Felsen. Ich fand ihn sehr schnell und dann sagte ich: „Takuya. Warum bist du weggerannt? Du kannst mir doch vertrauen, das weißt du." Takuya erwiderte: „Ich konnte nicht mehr bleiben. Ich bin kraftlos und müde. Ich habe solche Angst und will dir nicht wehtun. Tu mir einen Gefallen. Lass mich allein. Ich brauche Zeit, um Ruhe zu finden." Ich drückte ihn an meine Brust und meinte: „Ich lass dich nicht allein. Du bist so kalt. Hast du denn gar keine Angst zu erfrieren? Takuya, ich brauche dich. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mein wahres Ich kennt. Lass mich doch nicht allein." Unter Tränen wandte ich den Blick von ihm ab und blickte zum Himmel hinauf. Der Drache schwebte über mir. Er rief: „Tamara. Da bist du ja." Er landete. Takuya stand auf und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung. Er ging zu dem Drachen hinüber und lehnte sich weinend an seine Brust. Ich meinte überrascht: „Van! Was machst du hier?" Takuya sah sich um und sprach: „Siehst du schon weiße Mäuse, Tamara? Van ist nicht hier. Er schläft." Ich widersprach ihm und sagte: „Nein. Van ist hier." Plötzlich nahm der Drache menschliche Gestalt an und Van stand vor Takuya. Erschrocken fragte Takuya: „Du bist ein Drache?" Van strich durch das schwarze Haar seines kleinen Bruders und drückte ihn an sich. Er sagte traurig: „Ich bin der legendäre Silberdrache, der Farnelia beschützt. Mutter hat es mir gesagt. Takuya, komm mit uns zurück." Wir kehrten zurück. Am nächsten Morgen fanden wir einen Brief von Takuya auf meinem Bett. Es war ein Abschiedsbrief. Er wollte sich töten, weil er nicht mit dem Fluch von Atlantis leben konnte. Darin stand:

Tamara, Van und Hitomi,

bitte verzeiht mir. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich leiden seht.

Tamara, bitte pass gut auf Takako auf. Ich bitte dich darum.

Van, achte bitte mit Hitomi auf die beiden. Tamara, ich liebe dich.

Doch das Schicksal will nicht, dass ich weiterlebe. Verzeih mir.

Takuya

Erschrocken rannte ich raus. Hitomi unterstützte mich mit ihrer Fähigkeit. Wir fanden Takuya an einem kleinen Bergsee, zu dem wir geflogen waren. Er hatte sich getötet. Mit einem gezielten Dolchstoß ins Herz. War das, das Ende des Fluches von Atlantis?


	2. Der Drache Sephira

Der Drache Sephira

Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab. Ich nahm meinen leblosen Partner in meine Arme und drückte ihn an mich. Dann auf einmal kam Van zu mir und meinte: „Ich bring ihn zurück. Wir werden seinen letzten Wunsch akzeptieren." Mit einem Schrei flog ich davon. Mein Herz war kalt und leer. Takuya war tot, er hatte sich selbst getötet und wir waren allein. Ich beschwor eine Lichtsäule und verschwand nach Farnelia. Ich ging zu Angels Hangar. Als ich in ihr saß, fühlte ich mich so, als wäre Takuya hier. Eine schreckliche Leere war in mir zu fühlen. Mein Herz war traurig und gebrochen. Doch war Takuyas junges Herz auch gebrochen? Ich wusste es nicht. Mein geliebter Partner war tot. Sein Tod erschien mir, der schwerste Schmerz von allen Schmerzen zu sein, die ich je erlitten habe. Ich flog mit Angel davon. Sie gab mir Trost. Sie war Takuyas Stolz und er vertraute so sehr auf ihre Kraft und ihre Fähigkeiten. Ohne es zu fühlen, handelte sie eigenmächtig und flog nach Asturia. In den Bergen von Asturia war eine Hütte. Dort ging Angel runter. Sie warf mich ab und nahm die Gestalt eines Gaimelefs wieder an. Doch auf einmal glühte ihr Energist und eine junge Frau mit weißen Schwingen erschien. Sie sagte: „Du bist Tamara. Die Partnerin meines geliebten und liebevollen Piloten Takuya. Takuya kümmerte sich immer gut um mich. Ich bin die Seele des Gaimelefs Angel. Du trauerst um ihn nicht wahr!" Ich nickte. Dann stieß sie mich gegen die Tür und die Tür öffnete sich knarrend vor mir. Ich erschrak. Was sollte das? Erschrocken ging ich vorwärts und trat in den Raum. Dort stand ein Tisch. Und in der Nähe war eine Feuerstelle. Angel, die Seele des Gaimelefs, führte mich eine Treppe hoch. Dort war ein Zimmer. Auf dem Tisch inmitten des Raumes, lag ein Tagebuch. Sie sagte auf einmal: „Lies dieses Tagebuch bitte. Es wird der Aufschluss über Takuyas Vergangenheit geben." Ich legte das Tagebuch vor mich und begann zu lesen. Bei einem Satz kamen mir die Tränen. Hier ist der Tagebucheintrag:

12. Tag des weißen Mondes

Liebes Tagebuch,

ich hab das Gefühl dieser Tag ist ein besonderer Tag. Doch ich weiß nicht warum. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt Takuya Shino aus Asturia bin. Ich weiß nur, dass ich in Pallas aufgewachsen bin und auch dort zum Ritter ausgebildet wurde. Doch ich hasste den Kampf. Da ist ein Herz in dieser Welt, das mich anzieht, wie ein Magnet. Ich will wissen, wer ich bin. Ich weiß, dass es etwas gibt, dass mich in dieser Gegend gefangen hält. Man sagte mir, dass ich ein Waisenkind bin und diese lieben Menschen mich aufgenommen haben. Aber wer sind meine richtigen Eltern? Warum wuchsen mir Flügel, als ich klein war? Ich fühle mich einsam und will den Menschen finden, der meine Liebe erwidert. Ich werde nicht ruhen, bis ich ihn gefunden habe. Und wenn mein Herz daran zerbricht, dann werde ich eben versuchen, nie mehr zu lieben.

Takuya Shino

Ah ha. Also war sein damaliger Name Takuya Shino. Ich wusste nun mehr über meinen geliebten Takuya. Aber ich verstand noch immer nicht, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte. Dann auf einmal wurde es gleißend hell um mich herum und die Federn stoben. Ich hatte aber keine Schwingen. Varie stand im Raum und breitete ihre Schwingen aus. Sie sagte: „Tamara. Takuya wollte nicht mehr leiden. Sein Herz war gebrochen und sein Lebenswille schwach. Er hätte nicht überlebt, wenn ihr getrennt worden wäret. Du hast ihm Kraft geschenkt, wenn er schwach und hilflos war. Er brauchte dich einfach zu sehr." Varies Träne rollte meinen Rücken hinab und meine Schwingen wurden lederartig und wie Drachenflügel. Ich sagte: „Varie. Was ist mit meinen Schwingen? Bin ich ein Drache?" Sie erwiderte: „Ja, Tamara. Du bist der Drache Sephira. Sie war lange gefangen, bevor sie in deinem Herzen wieder zum Leben erwachte."


	3. Die letzte Chance

Die letzte Chance

Ich saß da, als ich auf einmal wieder normale Schwingen hatte. Ich ließ mich in den Stuhl sinken und überlegte. Dann sah ich zum Bett. Darin musste schon lange keiner mehr geschlafen haben. Aber dann sah ich einen Schrank. In diesem lag sicherlich Kleidung. Ich öffnete ihn und tatsächlich. Darin lagen viele Kleidungsstücke. Hosen, Shirts und auch andere Kleidung. Ich hatte schließlich ja, die gleiche Augen- und Haarfarbe wie Takuya. Ich schnitt meinen Pferdeschwanz ab und nahm das Haargel aus der Tasche, die ich bei mir hatte. Ich gab es in mein schwarzes Haar und formte meine Frisur so, wie die der Zwillinge. Ich wollte, wenn ich schon ohne Takuya leben musste, wie er sein. Ich zog seine Kleidung an, die mir sehr gut stand. Dann zog ich sie erneut aus und verbarg meinen Brustkorb unter einem Verband. So sollte man nicht erkennen, dass ich eine Frau bin. Ich zog die Kleidung an und zog auch seine schwarzen Lederstiefel an. Mein Pferdeschwanz war nur ziemlich kurz und da war es nicht schade. Ich packte das Tagebuch ein und ging raus zu Angel. Ich stieg wieder ein und machte mich auf den Weg nach Farnelia. Ich brachte Angel in ihren Hangar und kehrte dann zur Erde zurück. Ich flog nach Hause und legte meine Tasche ab. Dann flog ich in die Berge und ging zu Van. Er sagte erschrocken: „Takuya! Oder Tamara!" Ich verstellte meine Stimme nicht und sprach: „Ich bin es, Tamara. Ich kann es dir erklären, Van." Van stand wütend auf und knallte mir eine. Wutentbrannt schimpfte er: „Warum gibst du dich als mein verstorbener Bruder aus? Du bist seine Frau. Du tust mir weh." Ich erwiderte: „Ich bin ein Teil von Takuya. Und er ist ein Teil von mir. Ich liebe ihn. Besser gesagt, ich habe ihn geliebt, als er noch lebte und werde ihn auch über seinen Tod hinaus lieben. Du verstehst das nicht. Verschwinde. Lass mich in Ruhe." Ich riss mich los und rannte davon. Hitomi sah Van an und sagte sauer: „Sie liebt ihn so sehr, dass sie seinen Tod nicht fassen kann. Takuya hat sie sehr geliebt. Van! Die Liebe von Tamara zu Takuya ist zu stark. Sie braucht ihn. Sie wird verzweifeln. Sie sucht wahrscheinlich Trost bei Angel in Farnelia." Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und flog davon. Van wusste, er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Ich verwandelte mich plötzlich in Sephira. Ich wurde von meiner Wut, meiner Angst und meiner Verzweiflung getrieben. Schlagartig wurde ich wieder menschlich und fiel vom Himmel. Einige Baumwipfel fingen meinen Absturz unsanft ab. Ich blieb in einem riesigen Mooskissen liegen und dachte nur noch: Takuya. Du fehlst mir. , bevor ich bewusstlos wurde und mein Kopf zur Seite kippte. Van fühlte, dass mein Lebenswille fast erloschen war und dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach mir. Als er mich fand, kniete er sich zu mir und dann auf einmal nahm er mich auf seinen Rücken. Er wurde zum Drachen von Farnelia und flog zurück. Er saß an meinem Bett und wartete darauf, dass ich aufwachte. Als ich erwachte, murmelte ich: „Takuya..." Van sah mich traurig an und meinte: „Nein. Ich bin es, Van. Hast du vergessen, dass Takuya gestorben ist?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich könnte ihn nie vergessen. Ein unzertrennbares Band war zwischen uns, das nur durch seinen Tod getrennt werden konnte. Ich will zum Grab gehen und beten. Vielleicht bewirkt es ein Wunder. Ich hätte mein Leben gegeben, wenn ich ihn retten gekonnt hätte. Takuya ist mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Van..." Mit einem lauten Aufschrei stürzte ich mich in seine Arme und kuschelte mich an ihn. Ich suchte Trost bei ihm, wie er einst bei mir. Takuya und ich waren so eng miteinander verbunden, dass ich sehr litt. Ich ging zum Grab und auf einmal erschien Angels Seele dort. Sie legte ihre

Schwingen um mich und sagte: „Tamara. Ich habe eine Botschaft von Takuya. Er lässt dir sagen, dass du stark sein sollst. Du sollst nicht leiden. Er weiß, dass er wieder zurückkehren wird, weil der Drachengott es ihm gestattet. Aber er hat somit seine letzte Chance erhalten." Das war also Takuyas letzte Chance ein Leben mit mir zu führen.


	4. Ein Wunder geschieht

Ein Wunder geschieht 

Ich verkroch mich in eine Ecke und weinte. Hitomi nahm mich in den Arm und sprach: „Tamara. Ich verstehe dich. Du leidest sehr. Takuya ist dir so nahe, auch wenn er nicht hier ist. Denk daran, dass du versprochen hast, Takako zu beschützen. Sie ist auch Takuyas Tochter. Takuya lebt in ihr weiter. Seine guten Eigenschaften sind in uns allen spürbar. Van merkt es am deutlichsten." „Ach, Takuya...", sagte ich mit einem leisen Seufzen und rief Takako zu mir, die bei Van und Hitomi war, nachdem sie von zuhause bei meinen Eltern ausgerissen war. Sie war noch klein. Mama hatte sie zu Van gebracht. Es war besser so. Doch sie durfte ihren gestorbenen Vater nicht sehen. Ich rief Angels Seele zu mir und sagte: „Bitte überbring Takuya folgende Botschaft. Ich werde warten, bis er zurückkehrt und wenn ich eine halbe Ewigkeit auf ihn warten muss. Der Schmerz, ihn verloren zu haben, hat mich verändert. Ich kann nicht stark sein." Sie nickte und verschwand. In der kommenden Nacht machte ich kein Auge zu. Ich musste unentwegt an Takuya denken. Er fehlte mir. Takako schlief und ich ging ans Fenster. Die Sterne waren so hell, als würden sie mein Leid gar nicht sehen. Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab, als ich auf einmal eine Feder sah, die in meine Hand glitt. Diese Feder leuchtete strahlendhell und war flaumig weich. Es musste eine von Takuya gewesen sein. Doch das konnte nicht sein. Angel erschien und kurz darauf erschrak ich sehr. Da war auch Takuya. Er lächelte mich an und meinte: „Heute ist auf Gaia die Nacht des Drachen und da feiern die Menschen ein Fest zu Ehren aller Drachen. Der Drachengott wird auch von einigen verehrt, weil er schon Wunder vollbrachte. Er hat den Fluch von uns genommen. Unsere Flügel bleiben für immer weiß. Tamara..." Angel sagte dann zu mir: „Tamara. Werde glücklich mit Takuya. Er braucht dich. In der Zeit, als seine Seele beim Drachengott war und die Wunden seines Körpers heilen sollten, sprach er nur gutes von dir und dachte sehnsüchtig an dich. Er weinte auch oft. Seine Liebe zu dir ist sehr stark. Pass auf ihn auf." Ich wusste, dass wir nach Farnelia mussten. Nach einem farnelischen Ritual wurde der Leichnam eines verstorbenen eine Woche in einer kalten Höhle aufgebahrt. Diese Woche war erst in Tagen vorbei. Angel sagte mir auch, dass eine Seele allein nicht durch Dimensionen reisen kann. Mein Amulett sollte dabei helfen. Takuya verschwand vor meinen Augen und mein Amulett glühte. Angel sprach: „Die Seele deines Partners ist bis zu deiner Ankunft auf Gaia in dir. Ihr seid also kurzfristig ein Wesen. So wird Takuya dein Leid fühlen und wissen, was du für ihn empfindest. Du kannst dein Herz nicht verschließen. Er wird wissen, wie sehr du ihn liebst." Ich verschwand sofort nach Farnelia. Takuyas Seele wies mir den Weg und ich gelangte in die Höhle. Dort waren viele Wachen, Menschen und Merle. Die Wachen hielten mit Merle Wache und die Menschen weinten oder beteten, als sie vorbeigingen. Schweigend ging ich auf Merle zu. Sie meinte: „Tamara, es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Du bist der einzige Mensch, dem Takuya zu sehr vertraut hat. Sein Leid war auch dein Leid. Ihr habt immer zusammengehalten." Merlchen nahm mich tröstend in den Arm. Ich erwiderte: „Merle. Ich bin zurückgekehrt, weil ich Wache halten will. Keiner der Wachen soll hier sein, wenn ich bete. Ich habe ein altes Ritual der Menschen von Atlantis, das ich ausführen will. Es schreibt vor, dass der Trauernde alleine betet und niemand dort ist. Ich will heute Nacht beten. Bitte überreich dem Hauptmann der Palastwachen dieses Dokument. Van hat es mir gegeben. Es ist ein Befehl an die Wachen." Ich überreichte ihr das Dokument und die Wachen warteten bis es Nacht wurde. Sie verschwanden und ich ging in die Höhle rein. Dann sprach ich gegen mein Pendel: „Takuya. Der Moment ist gekommen. Was muss ich tun?" Takuya erschien vor mir und sagte: „Leg das Pendel auf meine Brust. Den Rest mache ich schon selbst. Danke. Ich werde die letzte Chance nutzen und ein friedliches Leben mit meiner eigenen Familie führen." Ein kleines Wunder geschah. Sein lebloser Körper war auf einmal warm und ich merkte, dass er noch ziemlich schwach von seinen Wunden war. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig und sein Herzschlag unruhig.


	5. Der Blutspakt

Der Blutspakt

Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und trug ihn raus. Dann flog ich zur Hütte. Dort könnte er schlafen und in seinem Zustand wäre das sehr gut. Ich legte ihn auf sein Bett und half ihm, sein Shirt auszuziehen. Dann auf einmal kippte sein Kopf zur Seite und er schlief. Ich legte ihn ein kühles Tuch auf seine verschwitzte Stirn und setzte mich ans Bett. Ich wusste, er brauchte Ruhe, um sich zu erholen. Sein Körper war noch von den Wunden sehr geschwächt. Kurz darauf nahm ich Kontakt zu Van auf. Ich sprach: „Angels Seele hat mich nach Farnelia geführt. Takuya hat noch eine Chance erhalten. Er wird sie nutzen. Er lebt. Doch er ist sehr schwach. Er muss erst wieder zu Kräften kommen." Van erwiderte erleichtert: „Das freut mich für dich. Warte auf mich. Ich komme zu dir. Bist du in der Hütte?" Ich entgegnete: „Ja, in der Hütte bin ich schon. Ich warte hier auf dich." 25 Minuten später ging eine Lichtsäule nieder. Van und Hitomi tauchten bei mir auf. Hitomi sah mich an und meinte: „Tamara. Wo ist er denn?" Ich antwortete: „Takuya schläft. Er ist noch sehr schwach von seinen Wunden." Auf einmal hörten wir ein leises Seufzen und merkten, dass es Van anscheinend nicht gut zu gehen schien. Er sank in Hitomis Arme und sagte: „Es hängt mit Takuya zusammen. Wenn wir nahe beieinander sind, dann fühle ich alles, was er fühlt. Deswegen bin ich gerade auch so schwach. Ich bin sein Zwillingsbruder. Wir teilen unser Leid. Schon im Körper unserer Mutter musste das so gewesen sein. Ich verstehe schon warum." Hitomi brachte Van ins Bett und bat ihn zu schlafen. Er war kreidebleich und schweißgebadet. Ich saß auf dem Boden und meinte: „Hitomi! Wir können Van und Takuya helfen. Unsere Kraft kann ihnen helfen. Van verlässt sich auf dich. Genau wie Takuya auf mich. Van hat mir mal gesagt, ein Krieger dürfe keine Schwäche oder Angst zeigen. Doch er irrte sich damals und weiß, dass auch Angst und Momente, in denen man sich schwach fühlt, zum Leben gehören. Van ist stark und mutig. Keiner kann mit ihm und meinem geliebten Takuya konkurrieren, was ihren Mut, ihre Liebe und die Stärke ihrer Herzen betrifft." Die Talismane waren die letzte Hoffnung. Doch dann sagte ich: „Takuya hat viel Blut verloren. Wir haben nur eine Chance ihn zu retten. Ich werde ihm helfen." Ich holte die Nadel und alles Notwendige und dann bereitete Hitomi alles vor. Ich saß im Stuhl am Bett und wartete ab. Auf einmal sank ich in mir zusammen. Van stand auf und rief erschrocken: „Tamara! Nein!" Hitomi beruhigte ihn und meinte: „Lass sie schlafen. Sie schläft nur. Takuya wird wieder gesund. Dank ihr." Ich wurde wieder wach und sah ihr in die Augen. Ich sagte leise: „Mir geht's gut. Hab keine Angst. Ich weiß, was mit Takuya los war, bevor er sich tötete. Sein Herz war gebrochen und sein Lebenswille schwach. Varie war bei mir in der Hütte, als Angel mich dorthin entführte. Ich möchte das Tagebuch lesen, das sie mir anvertraute." Hitomi staunte. Dann sah sie ein Zeichen, das nur Takuya kannte. Der silberne Drache mit den blauen Augen. Takuya benutzte ihn oft als Wappen. Van wusste nichts davon. Nur ich erinnerte mich wieder an diesen Drachen. Wir waren ja schließlich verheiratet und Takuya zeigte mir immer was er tat. Ich erinnerte mich daran. Seine Vergangenheit war noch teilweise im Dunkeln, aber ein wenig Licht war schon drin. Auf einmal meinte Hitomi: „Tamara! Takuya kommt zu sich." „Tamara...Es...tut mir ja...so leid. Ich wollte...dir...nicht...wehtun!", flüsterte er stockend. Ich nahm seine Hand und erwiderte: „Takuya! Du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Ich war nur traurig. Doch als ich erfuhr, dass dein Herz gebrochen war, wusste ich, dass es auch mein Fehler war. Wir sind nun für immer vereint. Wir sind ein Wesen. Ich habe einen Blutspakt mit dir geschlossen. Was dir geschieht, geschieht auch mir."


	6. Die Semesterprüfungen

Die Semesterprüfungen

Takuya sah mich traurig an und streichelte über meine Wange. Seine schönen haselnussbraunen Augen waren leicht getrübt und hatten solchen einen traurigen Ausdruck. Ich küsste ihn liebevoll und zärtlich. Hitomi sprach: „Tamaras Blut ermöglicht es dir, wieder gesund zu werden. Sie hat den Blutspakt mit dir geschlossen, weil sie dich liebt und dir vertraut. Tamara hat Recht. Es war euer gemeinsamer Fehler. Sprich mit ihr, wenn du dich nicht wohlfühlst oder traurig bist." Ich erinnerte mich an den Tag, als ich am Schrein in den Bergen betete und an die Begegnung mit Takuya. Er sagte zu mir in den Bergen: „ Wer bist du und warum trägt dein Umhang das Wappen von Farnelia? Du stammst doch nicht aus Farnelia!" Ich sprach damals: „Ich gehöre zur ersten Gaimelef-Division. Ich bin die Adoptivschwester des Königs von Farnelia." Takuya starrte mich damals ungläubig an. Aber zurück zum Hier und Jetzt! Ich sah Hitomi an und meinte: „ Kümmere dich um Van. Ruf mich wenn was ist." Tage vergingen...

Takuya erholte sich langsam aber stetig von seinen Wunden. Mein Blut half ihm dabei. Seufzend saß ich am Fenster und schaute dabei mir die Erde an. Mein Heimatplanet leuchtete in einem zarten Blau am nächtlichen Himmel über den Bergen des Königreichs Farnelia. Langsam wanderte mein Blick zum Tal. Mein Blick fixierte die Hauptstadt des Königreiches. Unterdessen musste ich an meinen Schwager denken, der nebenan schlief und sich ausruhte. Ich schlich mich zu ihm. Als ich ihn auf die Stirn küsste, öffnete er seine Augen und lächelte mich an. Er sagte: „Takuya erholt sich dank dir Stück für Stück von seinen Wunden. Mir hilfst du damit, mich von diesem Schwächeanfall zu erholen. Tamara! Ich hab großen Durst." Ich gab ihm Wasser zu trinken und schnitt dann eine gelbe Saftquitte auf. Ich wusste, dass Van den Saft dieser Frucht sehr gerne trank. Ich goss den Saft in zwei Becher. Einen gab ich Takuya und den anderen gab ich Van. Hitomi rief mich zu Takuya zurück und meinte: „Takuya will mit dir reden." Ich ging zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist denn, mein Engel?" Er erwiderte: „Ich wollte einfach nur in deiner Nähe sein. Es ist so herrlich schön, bei dir zu sein. Du hast mir gefehlt, Tamara." Ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante und streichelte über Takuyas Wange. Er lächelte mich an. Dann kuschelte er sich an mich. Ich strich durch sein pechrabenschwarzes Haar und streichelte zärtlich über sein hübsches Gesicht. Dann kitzelte ich ihn am Bauch. Takuya fing an zu lachen, nahm mich zärtlich in den Arm und sagte liebevoll: „Du bist wunderschön! Ich liebe dich, Tamara!"

Monate vergingen...

Wir waren auf der Erde. Die großen Semesterprüfungen lagen vor uns. Van und ich befanden uns in der Simulatorhalle. Van trainierte fast täglich dort. Seine Kondition war bemerkenswert. Takuya trainierte in Vans Identität im Simulator. Der bessere der Zwillinge würde die Prüfung machen. Eines Nachmittags kam ich in die Simulatorhalle und fand Van auf der Liege. Er atmete schnell und zitterte. Ich sagte: „Ruhig! Beruhige dich, Van. Hol tief Luft. Dir geht's gleich wieder besser." Nach wenigen schweren, aber kräftigen und tiefen Atemzügen wurde sein Atem gleichmäßiger und er beruhigte sich.

Tage später...

Takuya ging für Van in die Prüfung. Als Medizinstudentin überwachte ich alles und machte die Prüfung ebenfalls.


	7. Und wieder ein Problem

Und wieder ein Problem

Eine Woche später...

Die Prüfungen waren vorbei. Van und Hitomi wohnten getrennt von Takuya und mir. Eines Morgens klingelte mein Telefon. Van war dran. Er sagte: „Tamara! Mir geht's nicht gut. Ich bin zuhause. Hitomi kommt erst nächste Woche wieder." Ich dachte: Warum hat er mir früher nichts gesagt? Ich muss sofort zu ihm! Eiligst zog ich meine Jacke an und machte mich auf den Weg. Einige Minuten später kam ich am Wohnhaus an. Ich klingelte und Van dachte: Nanu! Das ist sicher Tamara. Sie ist es sicher. Dann öffnete er mir die Tür. Ich ging rein zu ihm und meinte: „Hey, Van!" Van erwiderte: „Hey, Tamara! Schön dass du da bist!" Ich berührte seine Stirn, weil er so verschwitzt war, obwohl es nicht heiß war. Dann sagte ich erschrocken: „Van! Du hast ja hohes Fieber! Du legst dich hin und schläfst!" Als ich fragte, wie lange antwortete Van: „Schon seit gestern Abend! Deshalb hab ich dich angerufen. Hilf mir bitte. Bleib bei mir!" Sofort steckte ich ihn ins Bett und bat ihn sein Shirt auszuziehen. Dann deckte ich ihn gut zu und legte ein Tuch, das in kühles Wasser getaucht war, auf seine verschwitzte und glühend heiße Stirn. Van sah mich an und sagte zu mir: „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich es nicht allein schaffe. In deiner Nähe fühle ich mich so wohl wie nur bei Hitomi. Takuya braucht dich sehr, Tamara." Er begann zu husten. Er hatte sich eine Grippe eingefangen. Ich fragte meinen Onkel um Rat und er sagte mir, dass ich Recht hab. Als ich zurückkam, sah ich, wie sein Kopf zur Seite kippte und er einschlief. Das Tuch war runtergerutscht und deshalb legte ich es wieder auf seine Stirn. Ich rief zuhause bei meinen Eltern an und sagte besorgt: „Mama! Ich kann nicht heim diese Woche. Ich werde bei Van wohnen. Takuya soll sich keine Sorgen machen. Van ist krank geworden. Er hat hohes Fieber und liegt im Bett. Hitomi ist wegen ihrem Bruder noch in Japan." Meine Mutter erwiderte: „Oh das ist nicht gut. Kümmere dich gut um ihn. Ich kümmere mich um Takuya. Ich werde gut auf ihn achten." Ich ging zu Van zurück und sah, dass er noch immer schlief. Ich küsste ihn auf die Stirn und nahm das Tuch in meine Hand. Dann tränkte ich es im Wasser, wrang es aus und legte es auf seine Stirn. Auf einmal klingelte es an der Tür und Takuya stand mit seiner Sporttasche von der Uni draußen. Ich ließ ihn rein. Dann sagte ich zu Van: „Mein armer Großer. Entschuldige, dass ich nicht gleich bei dir war. Ich hab dich warten lassen...Es tut mir so leid." Van erwiderte: „Du hast mich zwar warten lassen, aber du bist gekommen und das zählt. Takuya ist hier, ich kann ihn fühlen, auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht sehe. Bleib bei mir. Mir ist so kalt. Ist das von der Grippe? Sag es mir, Tamara. Ich möchte es wissen." Das hatte gerade gefehlt. Erst die Grippe dann das Fieber und nun auch noch Schüttelfrost. Er war wirklich krank. Ich schloss ihn in meine Arme und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn. Dann antwortete ich traurig: „Ja, diese Kälte ist von der Grippe. Man nennt das Schüttelfrost. Du musst dich ausruhen. Sonst wirst du nicht gesund." In der kommenden Nacht wachte ich an seiner Seite. Auf einmal wachte Van auf. Er erzählte mir von seinem Traum und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend in meine Arme. Ich fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Van erwiderte traurig: „Niemand stillt meine Sehnsucht. Niemand lindert meinen Schmerz und keiner nimmt mir die Angst außer Hitomi und dir. Ich möchte fliegen, Tamara. Ich will hier weg." Van stand taumelnd auf und dann hielt ich ihn fest und meinte: „Nein, Van...! Du kannst nicht aufstehen. Werde doch erst einmal gesund. Dann kannst du noch immer fliegen. Komm her. Ich nehme dich in meine Arme und bleibe genau wie Takuya bei dir...!" Van widersprach uns immer wieder und ich verstand nicht warum. Ich fühlte dass er traurig war.


	8. Grausames Schicksal

Das grausame Schicksal

Seltsamerweise verflog meine Wut schneller, als ich dachte, weil er aufstehen wollte. Doch dann kuschelte sich Van an mich und wollte, dass ich ihn wärme. Er lag in meinen Armen. Sein schlanker und kräftiger Körper war kalt und er zitterte. Ich wusste, dass es normalerweise selten Jungs gab, die so schlank und gutaussehend waren, wie meine Zwillinge. Doch die beiden hatten wirklich einen guten Körperbau und wirkten wie Engel auf mich. Das waren sie ja auch. Van sagte traurig: „Wenn ich nur nicht so unachtsam gewesen wäre. Hitomi wird sicherlich sauer auf mich sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich durch meine Unachtsamkeit krank geworden bin." Ich antwortete: „Van! Mach dir jetzt darum keine Sorgen. Ich werde mit Hitomi reden. Ruh dich aus. Wir werden dich nicht allein lassen."

Tage vergingen...

Van ging es wieder gut. Er wollte fliegen, weil es mitten in der Nacht war. Doch als ich bei ihm war und er vom Boden abhob, geschah etwas. Er kam nur einige Meter weit nach oben, bevor er wieder in die Tiefe fiel. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und fing ihn auf. Ich sagte: „Was war das? Van, bitte sag mir, was los ist." Er erwiderte: „Ich konnte früher mit diesen Schwingen weite Strecken fliegen. Heute erreiche ich nicht einmal mehr den Himmel. Oh Tamara." Van begann auf einmal zu weinen. Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und sagte zu ihm einige liebevolle Worte. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und suchte Schutz bei mir. Ich fühlte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut. Sanft streichelte ich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht und mit der anderen durch sein pechrabenschwarzes Haar. Seine Tränen tropften auf meine Haut und ich fühlte ein leichtes Kribbeln. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Ich verstand, dass er sehr großes Vertrauen in seine Kräfte hatte, aber dieses Vertrauen schien enttäuscht zu sein. Ich fühlte wie er erneut zu zittern begann und bitterlich weinte. Innerlich konnte ich alle Gefühle meines lieben Schwagers nachempfinden. Seinen Schmerz, seine Traurigkeit und alle Gefühle, die in seinem Körper waren. Ich nahm Van noch fester in meine Arme und dann sah ich, dass Takuya in der Tür stand und bitterlich weinte. Dann sank er auf die Knie und kniete mit gesenktem Kopf neben der Tür. Ich ließ Van los und eilte zu Takuya. Mein geliebter Partner sah zu mir auf und meinte leise: „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich weine. Aber ich kann nicht anders. Mein Herz ist von Schmerz erfüllt und niemand heilt meine Wunden in meinem Herz. Tamara..." Ich erwiderte: „Oh Takuya! Warum bist du nicht sofort zu mir gekommen? Du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Mein Engel. Warum nur?" Mit einem Seufzen sank mir Takuya in die Arme und begann noch bitterlicher zu weinen. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, was mit ihm los war. Takuya hatte zuvor geschlafen und trug deswegen sein Shirt nicht. Er fasste meine Hand und führte sie an seine Brust. Dann sagte er traurig: „Wenn du geweint hast war es unerträglich. Doch als deine Tränen auf meine Brust fielen, schmerzte mein Herz. Einmal brach ich beinahe zusammen und begann vor Schmerz zu weinen. Ich hab mich selbst enttäuscht. Tamara. Wärme mich bitte ein wenig. Mir ist so kalt. Ich hab Angst zu erfrieren. Tamara...!" Ich musste Takuya wärmen. Sein Körper war kalt wie Eis und ich wusste, dass ich ihn nicht allein lassen durfte. Ich hatte wirklich die Nase voll von diesem Schicksal. Warum musste meine Familie immer wieder von einem grausamen Schicksal eingeholt werden? Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Dieses Schicksal war so grausam, dass man seine Grausamkeit nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Das war so sehr bewusst. Van sah mich erschrocken an, als er sich neben mich kniete. Er konnte dieses grausame und schwere Schicksal nicht fassen.


	9. Die Verletzung

Die Verletzung

Van sagte traurig: „Kümmere dich um Takuya, Tamara." Doch dann klingelte das Telefon. Es war Hitomi. Sie meinte: „ Heute Abend geht mein Flug. Ich bin morgen früh um neun in Frankfurt. Holt mich bitte dort ab. Wie geht es Van und Takuya?" Ich erwiderte: „Machen wir. Na ja es gab einige Probleme aber das kann ich dir am Handy jetzt nicht sagen. Wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dann, Hitomi." Die Zwillinge schauten mich erstaunt an. Van fragte: „War das eben Hitomi?" Ich erwiderte: „Ja. Sie hat nach Takuya und dir gefragt. Doch ich kann ihr das nicht sagen, wenn sie mich vom Handy aus anruft. Ist doch klar." Als ich am nächsten Morgen in das kleine Haus in den Bergen fahren wollte, erschien ein großer Schatten am Himmel über dem Wohnhaus und ich identifizierte es als Gaimelef. Ich rannte zurück zu den Jungs und meinte: „Van! Takuya! Eben ist ein Gaimelef über die Stadt geflogen. Ich habe Angst! Kommt raus ihr beiden!" Takuya und Van nahmen mich schützend in ihre Arme und dann sagte Van: „Tamara. Hab keine Angst. Wir werden dich mit aller Kraft beschützen. Man muss uns schon töten, um dich zu kriegen." Als sie gehen wollten, hielt ich sie fest und flehte: „Riskiert nicht euer Leben für mich. Takuya du hast nur noch diese Chance. Ich werde diesen Gaimelef endgültig beseitigen." Mein Amulett glühte und Tenshi erschien. Ich sprang auf ihren Rücken und flog davon. Takuya schrie: „Tamara. Komm zurück. Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden." Er begann zu weinen. Van nahm seinen Bruder in den Arm und meinte: „Takuya...sie wird wieder kommen. Wir beide warten auf sie. Sie hat ja Recht. Du hast nur noch diese Chance und dann ist alles aus, wenn du noch einmal stirbst. Der Drachengott hat dir drei Leben geschenkt, weil er weiß, dass du von Tamara gebraucht wirst." Ich flog dem Gaimelef nach und stellte mich ihm im Luftkampf. Ich besiegte ihn und er verschwand spurlos. Dann flog ich zurück. Tenshi verschwand auch. Takuya nahm mich in den Arm. Doch dann gingen auf einmal die Sirenen in der Stadt an. Nicht schon wieder ein Gaimelef. Ich begab mich wieder in den Kampf. Doch diesmal ging alles nicht so gut. Ich wurde abgeschossen, doch dann erschien Escaflowne in der Drachenform und beendete den Kampf. Tenshi verschwand und ich wurde schwer verletzt gefunden. Ein Arzt im Krankenhaus rief bei Van und Takuya an. Sie kamen sofort ins Krankenhaus. Am selben Abend wurde ich nach Heidelberg in die Universitätsklinik verlegt. Meine Eltern sollten Hitomi abholen. Ich konnte ja nicht und die Zwillinge hatten ja keinen Führerschein. Die Zwillinge begleiteten mich gemeinsam mit meinen Eltern. Takuya saß die ganze Zeit weinend an meinem Bett. Ich hatte einen komplizierten Armbruch und einige gebrochene Rippen. Van musste sich beherrschen nicht zu weinen. Ich sagte zu ihm: „Weine ruhig, wenn es dir hilft, Van. Ich hab dich weinen gesehen, du musst dich nicht schämen vor uns." Takuya streichelte über meine Wange und sprach: „Wenn ich dich verliere, dann ist mein Leben ohne Sinn. Du gibst mir neue Kraft, Zärtlichkeit und Geborgenheit. Dir kann ich vertrauen. Lass mich nicht im Stich." Ich sah ihn an und entgegnete: „Ich habe keine tödlichen Wunden zum Glück. Aber wenn der Armbruch nicht geheilt werden kann, dann werde ich nie mehr einen Gaimelef steuern können. Und dann ist es aus mit dem Kämpfen. Dann kann ich nur als Ärztin eure Wunden versorgen, wenn ihr verletzt werdet. Mein Gegner war erst ein Oreides und dann ein Alseides. Ich lege mich ungern mit diesen Gaimelefs an, das weißt du." Van sagte ernst: „Aber als Pilotin eines von den Isparno entwickelten Gaimelefs kannst du das, wenn du deinen Gaimelef beherrschst. Tenshi ist in deinem Besitz von Anfang an. Du tust es." Van hatte Recht. Ich beherrschte Tenshi schon seit Beginn und konnte mit ihr umgehen. Aber ich war nun eben nicht wie er.


	10. Die letzte Schlacht

Die letzte Schlacht

Zwei Monate vergingen...

Erst jetzt durfte ich nach Hause. Ich durfte zwar meine Aufgaben in der Uni machen aber nicht nach Hause. Ich war traurig. Doch die Zwillinge munterten mich immer wieder auf. Mein Arm heilte sehr gut und auch die gebrochenen Rippen waren verheilt. Takuya war sehr glücklich, als er wieder mit mir kuscheln durfte ohne, dass wir gestört wurden. Wieder weinte Takuya bitterlich. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er immer so sehr leiden musste. Doch manchmal war ich einfach der Grund. Ich war ein riesiger Idiot und begab mich immer wieder in Gefahr, nur um meine Familie zu beschützen. Ich gab Takuya ein Versprechen. Ich sagte: „Ich, Tamara Farnel, die Kronprinzessin des Reiches Farnelia auf dem Planeten Gaia, der von meinen Ahnen erschaffen wurde, lege folgendes Gelübde ab. Ich gelobe mich nie mehr in ernsthafte Gefahr zu bringen und den Menschen den ich liebe niemals mehr traurig zu machen. Des weiteren werde ich meine Familie sowie meinen Schwager den König von Farnelia und meine Schwägerin, die Königin von Farnelia und unsere Kinder mit aller Kraft schützen. Das gelobe ich beim Glanz der Federn meiner Schwingen und bei der Macht von Atlantis." Takuya sah mich ernst an. Dann meinte ich: „Takuya, dieses Versprechen ist für dich. Ich gab es um dich zu schützen und um dich nie mehr traurig zu machen. Verzeih mir, wenn ich dich traurig machte." Tränen kullerten seine Wangen hinab. Er war so blass. So kannte ich meinen Partner gar nicht. Er seufzte leise und ging auf mich zu. Dann legte er den Kopf an meine Schulter und kuschelte sich schutzsuchend in meine Arme. Takuya hatte nach solchen Dingen oft Alpträume und konnte nicht einschlafen. Er war seelisch nicht so sehr belastbar wie sein Bruder. Van hielt das besser aus. Doch was Hitomi betraf war er auch sehr verletzlich. Takuya wollte nicht allein sein und suchte meine Nähe. Ich ließ ihn nicht los. Takuya zitterte und Van bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Er schloss uns beide in seine Arme und sagte: „Takuya, beruhig dich. Tamara, mach ihn nicht traurig. Takuya leidet so sehr ohne dich, Tamara." Ich legte die Arme um Takuya und drückte ihn an mich. Dann ließ ich locker und berührte seine Wange. Er zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte ihn nur sanft berührt. Er fiel in meine Arme und weinte. Seine Tränen tropften auf meinen Arm. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ich meinte erschrocken: „Takuya! Was hast du denn? Oh mein Engel!" Er brach in meinen Armen zusammen vor Erschöpfung. Nächtelang hatte Takuya nicht geschlafen und bitterlich geweint manchmal. Er hatte Alpträume und dann schlief er sehr, sehr wenig. Ich legte ihn auf sein Bett und merkte, dass Van sehr traurig war auf einmal. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und wiegte ihn darin wie ein kleines Kind, welches weinte. „Sch...beruhig dich, Van! Ich bin bei dir.", sagte ich sanft. Jede Träne die zu fühlen war, machte mir Angst. Van sagte traurig: „Mein Bruder leidet so sehr. Und ich teile sein Leid. Dieses Schicksal ist so grausam. Ich habe Angst." Auf einmal verließen mich meine Kräfte und ich sank in seine Arme. Er strich durch mein Haar und meinte: „Tamara. Du teilst unser Leid."

Eine Woche später...

Ein Kampf stand bevor. Die drei Generäle der Gruppen sollten sich bei Van im Thronsaal melden. Ich wurde als Kommandantin der Gaimelefs eingesetzt. Die besten Piloten unterstanden Takuya und mir, dann war da Yuri der Anführer der Fußtruppen und Toya mein Schüler als Anführer der Gaimelefdivision. Yuri sprach: „Euer Majestät, was will die junge Frau hier? Sie ist keine Anführerin."

Van erwiderte streng: „Yuri. Das ist die Kronprinzessin von Farnelia, die Frau von Prinz Takuya. Sie ist die Kommandantin der besten Gaimelefkämpfer und Ausbilderin von Toya, welcher die Gaimelefs anführt. Tamara, trete vor. Du wirst die Gaimelefs anführen. Takuya hat eine besondere Aufgabe." Und danach begab ich mich zu Tenshi, die mich wieder in die Schlacht tragen sollte.


	11. Tamaras Tod

Das Ende unserer Liebe! (Tamaras Tod)

Ich flog zum Hangar. Dort zog ich die Schwingen ein und legte mir das leichte Hemd und den Brustpanzer meiner Lederrüstung an. Ich beeilte mich. Ich öffnete das Cockpit und stieg ein. Am Treffpunkt, den ich mit Takuya vereinbart hatte, trafen wir uns. Ich stieg kurz aus und gab ihm etwas. Es war eine Feder von mir, die an einer Kette hing. Ich meinte: „Takuya. Diese Feder stammt aus meinen Schwingen. Ich möchte, dass du gesund und heil nach Hause kommst. Vergiss nicht, dass es deine letzte Chance ist und, dass du hier gebraucht wirst. Mein Engel." Takuya umarmte mich zärtlich und sagte traurig: „Ich werde auf mich achten. Ich bin in meinem Herzen immer bei dir." Ich erwiderte: „Ich werde dich im Herzen begleiten genauso wie du mich. Ich achte auf mich. Und nun geh, erfülle die Aufgabe. Du bist der Einzige, der das kann. Ich liebe Dich, Takuya!" Wir mussten uns trennen, es war Zeit. Angel hob vor meinen Augen ab und ich sah sie verschwinden. Takuya, komm bitte wieder zu mir zurück. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben , dachte ich still, als ich in Tenshis Cockpit stieg und auf die Hauptstreitmacht wartete. Takako war in Sicherheit bei Merle im Versteck. Und Kai auch. Hitomi half mir. Van musste jeden Moment kommen. Da erschienen Escaflowne und Merian am Himmel. Die beiden stiegen ab und kamen zu mir. Ich sagte: „Alles wurde für einen Angriff vorbereitet. Meine Truppe ist vollzählig. Ich wünschte alles wäre vorbei." Als ich zu pfeifen begann, wurde mein Oberkörper auf einmal glühend warm und ich merkte ein Ziehen auf meiner Haut. Ich zog sanft den Kragen nach vorne und sah blaue Schuppen, die meine Brust bedeckten. Hitomi hatte in dem Moment eine Vision. Sie sah mich im Cockpit meiner geliebten Tenshi und dass mich nichts verwunden kann, außer eines, der Hass des Menschen, den ich einst liebte. Dieser Mensch war Kohaku, der Bruder von Sasuke, welcher in meiner alten Klasse war. Wir waren in einander verliebt. Plötzlich stand Kohaku da und hatte ein Schwert in der Hand. Ich musste mich wehren. Ich schrie: „Van, das ist ein Kampf zwischen Kohaku und mir. Ich werde zu euch stoßen, wenn alles vorbei ist. Wenn du Takuya siehst, sag ihm ich liebe ihn und, dass ich nicht weiß, was geschehen wird." Der Kampf begann. Kohaku war schnell genau wie ich. Wir kämpften erst gar nicht, sondern bewegten uns in Kreisen. Doch ich fühlte, dass da etwas war. Die Klinge des Schwertes war schwarz wie die Nacht. Sie wurde von einer seltsamen Macht durchströmt. Langsam begann ich immer wieder anzugreifen. Doch er wehrte ab. Van rief: „Wir gehen. Pass auf dich auf. Takuya wird ohne dich verzweifeln." Mein Haar wehte im Wind. Plötzlich hörte ich Schritte eines Gaimelefs näher kommen. Angel kam hierher. Oh nein, nicht. Komm nicht her, Takuya. Bitte! , dachte ich. Genau in dem Moment stand Angel neben Tenshi und das Cockpit öffnete sich. Takuya starrte fassungslos auf uns. Ich griff immer härter an. Doch dann kam was ich nicht erwartete. Kohaku verwundete mich tödlich an der Brust. Takuya ging dazwischen und tötete meinen Angreifer. Dann nahm er mich in seine Arme und stieg auf Angel hinauf. Sie verwandelte sich in einen Drachen und flog zu Van. Ich wurde immer schwächer. Takuya weinte, das spürte ich. Als wir landeten, wurde ich ohnmächtig. Und dann fühlte ich Kälte. Ich sah meinen eigenen Körper. Und dann merkte ich, wie meine Seele in Takuyas Amulett verschwand. Ich konnte in sein Herz sehen. Ich war also tot und meine Seele war in Takuyas Körper. Ich wollte das alles nicht. Takuya war so traurig. Doch dann merkte ich etwas warmes und wie ich auf einmal wieder über den Gaimelefs schwebte. Takuya flog zu mir herauf und sah mich weinend an. Er sprach: „Du hast gekämpft und bist gestorben." Ich sah in seine traurigen Augen. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht berühren. War es das Ende unserer Liebe?


	12. Ein kleines Wunder

Ein kleines Wunder

Das konnte nicht das Ende unserer Liebe sein. Dann erschien ein riesiger goldener Drache vor uns. Auf seinem Rücken war ein Thron. Dort saß ein Engel. Es war...der Drachengott. Er sprach: „Tamara Farnel. Du hast gekämpft um dich zu schützen. Es war eine alte Prophezeiung. Aber darin stand, dass du sterben wirst. Takuyas Kräfte schwanden zwar ein wenig durch die Zeit, in der deine Seele in seiner Brust ruhte. Aber er wird sich erholen. Du wirst wieder leben. Kehrt zurück nach Farnelia. Der Krieg ist vorbei. Jetzt endgültig für immer!" Dann auf einmal war da ein Licht und ich sah unser Gemach im Schloss von Farnelia. Ich war wieder in meinem eigenen Körper und sah Takuya, der neben mir kniete. Er weinte so bitterlich. Ich flüsterte: „Oh Takuya, es tut mir leid..." Takuya strich mit den Fingern durch mein kurzes schwarzes Haar und sagte: „Tamara, mein Engel. Ich dachte, dass ich für immer allein sein muss. Oh, mein Schatz, lass mich nie mehr allein. Ich brauche dich. Mir geht es nicht gut. Bleib bei mir." Ich sprach in Gedanken zu ihm: „Takuya. Ich wollte das nicht. Diese Prophezeiung war der Grund. Der Krieg ist für immer beendet. Du bist mir sehr, sehr wichtig. Ich lass dich nie mehr allein." Dann steckte er mir einen Ring an die Hand und erwiderte: „Du doch auch...Du bist mir sehr wichtig geworden. Nimm diesen Ring. Ich verdiene deine Liebe nicht, wenn ich dich in Gefahr bringe. Tamara, ich liebe dich noch immer. Aber mir brechen diese Gedanken das Herz." „Sch...Takuya! Du verdienst meine Liebe wie sonst auch. Dieser Ring war unser Verlobungsring. Behalte ihn. Takuya, hör auf zu weinen. Es ist doch alles gut!", meinte ich leise. Er legte sich zu mir und streichelte über mein Gesicht. Dann auf einmal legte er seine Stirn an meine und küsste mich. Zaghaft erwiderte ich seinen Kuss, weil ich nicht stark genug war. Seine Hände waren kalt und zitterten. Ich fühlte alles. Er litt unter großen Schmerzen. Takuya sagte: „Ich habe Schmerzen, Tamara. Große Schmerzen. Seit du gestorben bist. Und ich fühle mich sehr schwach. Hilf mir. Lass nicht zu, dass ich vielleicht sterben muss. Lindere meinen Schmerz, bitte. Autsch!" Dann fiel er in meine Arme. In Gedanken schrie ich um Hilfe und dann rannten Hitomi und Merle in unser Zimmer. Hitomi fragte: „Was ist los?" Ich antwortete telepathisch: „Takuya hat große Schmerzen. Er leidet so sehr, Hitomi. Hilf ihm bitte. Er hat Angst." Dann schlief ich ein. Als ich erwachte, lag Takuya bei mir auf dem Bett und schlief. Hatte ich das geträumt? Nein es war kein Traum. Ich erinnerte mich an alles. Ich hatte einen blutigen Geschmack im Mund. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Da klebte Blut an seinen Lippen. Ich entschied ihn zur Erde zu bringen. Unsere Ärzte könnten ihm helfen. Ich brachte Takuya nach Deutschland zurück und dann in die Heidelberger Uniklinik. Dort konnten sich Fachärzte um ihn kümmern. Doch als die Ärzte mich in diesem Zustand sahen, sagten sie es sei besser mich auch untersuchen zu lassen. Nach zahlreichen Routinechecks wurde mir gesagt, dass ich gesund sei. Doch sie sagten auch, dass Takuya nicht sehr gesund sei. Ich durfte zu ihm. Ich sah, dass er sehr blass war. Da war doch was an seinem rechten Arm. Mitten in der Nacht, wachte er auf und fragte, wie es mir geht. Ich meinte: „Mir geht es gut. Doch du bist sehr krank geworden. Takuya. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Kämpfe gegen das an." Takuya flüsterte: „Mir geht es besser, weil du da bist. Deine Anwesenheit ist, was mir wieder Kraft gibt." Ich fragte: „Takuya, wie kann ich dir helfen?" Er erwiderte leise: „Indem du bei mir bleibst, Tamara. Du gibst mir wieder Kraft und Zuversicht. Mein Schatz. Bitte verzeih mir, was ich sagte. Die Ärzte sagten, es müsse ein Wunder geschehen. Das Wunder wird geschehen." Takuya schien sich in meiner Nähe zu entspannen und sein Körper war nicht mehr von solchen Krämpfen geplagt. Beruhigend streichelte ich über Takuyas Wange und sagte: „Du scheinst dich in meiner Nähe zu entspannen. Das ist gut so. Du brauchst einfach Ruhe. Ich lasse dich nicht allein. Wir gehören zusammen und ich bin bei dir."


	13. Das Geheimnis

Das Geheimnis

Zuhause sortierte mein Vater Unterlagen. Doch was sah ich da? Schnell räumte er diese Akte weg. Als ich meine Mutter fragte, sagte sie: „Da ist nichts. Du irrst dich, Tamara. Ich wollte diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen. Dann meinte ich: „Ich hab eh keine Zeit, ich muss zu Takuya ins Krankenhaus. Er darf heute aufstehen. Vielleicht kann er bald nach Hause kommen. Er fehlt mir so. Aber vorher will ich noch zu Van. Er wartet sicherlich auf mich." Meine Mutter sah mich an und gab mir etwas. Sie sprach: „Tamara. Diese Kette gehört dir. Und die andere Kette gehört Takuya. Ich habe sie gekauft als Aufmunterung für euch. Van hat seinen Anhänger nie abgelegt. Ich bin stolz auf ihn. Irgendwann werde ich dir alle Geheimnisse offenbaren." Ich nickte und ging zu meinem Auto. Doch was war jetzt los? Mist...es sprang nicht an. Fluchend ging ich zu meiner Mutter und meinte: „Mama, ich brauche dein Auto. Meines will nicht anspringen." Sie gab mir ihre Schlüssel und ich ging zu ihrem Auto. Dann fuhr ich zu Van und Hitomi. Van fragte neugierig: „Warum kommst du erst jetzt? War was?" Ich erwiderte gereizt: „Na ja, wenn mein Auto mir nicht den Dienst verweigern würde, dann wäre ich früher gekommen. Ich musste Mamas Auto nehmen. Aber nun los. Takuya wartet sicherlich schon auf uns." Als wir im Krankenhaus ankamen, erschrak ich. Ein Arzt sagte: „Tamara. Heute wurde uns mitgeteilt, dass Takuya wieder nach Hause darf. Er packt seine Sachen. Alle Untersuchungen ergaben nichts." Van jubelte vor Freude. Doch dann auf einmal sagte er zu mir: „Tamara. Ich werde nach Farnelia müssen. Dort gibt es vieles zu tun. Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, bin ich traurig. Die Menschen brauchen mich dort und ich will bei euch sein." Als wir nach Hause kamen sprach mein Vater: „Ich muss mit dir und den Zwillingen reden." Van, Takuya und ich gingen mit meinem Vater in einen Raum. Wir sollten uns setzen. Vater sagte: „Ein Jahr vor deiner Geburt waren deine Mutter und ich noch nicht verheiratet. Zu dieser Zeit hatten wir aber schon Kinder. Doch sie starben an einer Herzkrankheit. Und jetzt ratet mal, was geschah danach?" Wir zuckten mit den Schultern. Er deutete auf Van und Takuya. Dann meinte er: „Die damals gestorbenen Zwillinge wurden wieder geboren als die beiden jungen Menschen. Van und Takuya Farnel. In ihnen schlummern die Seelen deiner Brüder. Deswegen seid ihr euch so nahe." Ich rannte davon. Die beiden folgten mir. Sie schlossen mich in ihre Arme und begannen zu weinen. Van meinte: „Dann ruht die Seele von einem deiner Brüder in meiner Brust. Tamara. Deswegen hast du immer so sehr an mich gedacht. Du hast das gefühlt. Dass ich ein sehr lieber Mensch bin. Ja ich verstehe nun warum ich wütend sein kann aber dir gegenüber nur Liebe empfinden kann." Ich entschied das Wochenende mit meiner Familie zu verbringen und Hitomi wollte mit ihrer Familie allein sein. Als Takuya unsere Tochter Takako im Arm hielt und bitterlich weinte, meinte Takako: „Papa! Nicht weinen. Es wird alles gut." Ich nickte. Takuya merkte, dass Takako kurz darauf eingeschlafen war. Er legte sie in ihr Bettchen und kam zu mir. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Trost suchend bat er mich, ihn zu umarmen. Seufzend drückte er mich an sich und dann merkte ich etwas. Sein Körper war so angenehm warm. Dann begann er mich sanft in seinen Armen zu wiegen, was ihn mehr als mich beruhigte. Ich sagte: „Komm doch mal her." Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und wiegte ihn dann darin wie ein kleines Kind. Nach einigen Minuten schlief Takuya ein und konnte sich ausruhen. Ich wusste, dass Takuya nicht mit diesem Familiengeheimnis umgehen konnte und sehr damit überfordert war. Doch nach einigen Minuten wachte er auf und sah mich mit blanken und trüben Augen an. Dann hörte ich ein leises Husten. Takuya zuckte zusammen, als ich ihn an den Schultern packte. Seine Augen waren wieder so klar und glänzend wie vorher. Sie waren immer so wunderschön. Somit war ein Geheimnis um unsere Verbundenheit gelüftet.


	14. Die verschwundene Drachenprinzessin

Die verschwundene Drachenprinzessin

Tröstend schloss ich Takuya in meine Arme und lächelte sanft. Ich sagte liebevoll: „Takuya, ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mich immer um dich sorgen werde. Dein Leben ist so eng an meines gebunden, sodass ich vielleicht sterbe, wenn du nicht mehr zurückkehren würdest." Mit tränenerstickter Stimme erwiderte Takuya: „Ich habe die Aufgabe dich zu beschützen über die Bedeutung meines Lebens gestellt. Du bist mein Leben und meine Zukunft, das wichtigste, was ich habe. Nur bei dir bin ich glücklich." Seine Augen glitzerten leicht von den Tränen darin. Zärtlich wischte ich die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Er war so blass und sein Körper wirkte kraftlos gegen sonst. Die Kraft war aus seinem Körper großteils gewichen. Er unterdrückte einen schwachen Seufzer und lehnte sich in meine schützende Umarmung. Beruhigend streichelte ich über seinen Rücken. Ich brachte ihn zu seinem Bett und bat ihn, sich auszuruhen. Seine Augen waren kalt und leer.

Mitten in der Nacht erwachte ich aus einem Traum und sah, dass Takuya am Fußende meines Bettes saß. Ich machte das Licht auf meinem Nachttisch an und sah ihn an. Seine Augen waren grau und blank. Sie wirkten so leer, sodass er wie leblos wirkte. Mein Pendel wechselte von eisblau nach schwarz und umgekehrt. Verdammt. Ich kann Takuya nicht helfen. , dachte ich wütend. Er schien höllische Qualen zu leiden. Doch dann merkte ich, wie ein Funke des Lebens in seine Augen zurückkehrte und mein Pendel wieder eisblau war. Ich nahm es von meinem Hals und legte es ihm um. In diesem Moment geschah etwas. Seine Schwingen erschienen ohne sein Zutun und dann verschwanden sie explosionsartig wieder. Die Federn berührten Gegenstände und verschwanden. Doch eine Feder blieb liegen. Takuya sagte zu mir: „Diese Feder ist etwas besonderes. Sie beinhaltet alle Gefühle, die ich in den letzten Stunden fühlte. Du hast es mit mir durchgestanden, Tamara. Es war eine Prüfung, ob ich dir vertrauen kann, noch nach langer Zeit. Ich kann dir immer vertrauen. Du hast mir geholfen, die Prüfung zu schaffen. Danke." Seine Augen waren wieder voller Wärme. Takuya kuschelte sich an mich und gab mir einen Kuss. Ich wusste, dass wir es gemeinsam geschafft hatten. Ich verstand ihn nun sehr gut. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann auf einmal meinte Takako: „Mama, Papa! Onkel Van ist da. Er möchte mit euch reden." Ich antwortete: „Van komm rein, bitte!" Van betrat den Raum und sagte: „Hallo ihr beiden. Takuya was ist denn mit dir los? Sorry, dass ich mitten in der Nacht hier auftauche, aber da kann ich ruhig fliegen. Takuya, ich würde gerne Takako in Farnelia gemeinsam mit Kai ausbilden. Seit ihr beiden einverstanden?" Ich entgegnete: „Ich bin einverstanden. Du musst mir versprechen, sie zu schützen. Bitte, Van." Van nickte und versprach es mir. Er antwortete: „Ich werde Takako und Kai mit aller Kraft schützen. Ich schwöre es. Darf sie uns begleiten?" Wir nickten. Takako packte ihre Sachen und dann ging sie mit Van weg. Takuya sah mich fragend an. Ich sprach: „Sie ist bei Van sehr gut aufgehoben. Er beschützt sie sehr gut. Ich hab ihm unsere Tochter anvertraut, weil er dein Bruder ist und ich ihm vertrauen kann. Hab keine Angst!" Doch dann auf einmal in der nächsten Nacht hatte ich einen Traum, der einer Vision glich. Ich sah einen der Zwillinge in einem Verlies. Es musste aber auf einem alten Flugschiff sein. Dort an der Wand saß angekettet ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzen Haar. Ich bekam Angst. Ich schreckte in die Höhe und merkte, dass mein Pendel glühte. Takuya saß auf dem Bett und weinte. Ich meinte traurig: „Takuya, mein Großer. Warum weinst du? Was ist passiert?" Er erwiderte: „Oh, Tamara. Van hat mir eben mitgeteilt, dass Takako ausgeritten ist allein, obwohl er das nicht wollte und sie kam nicht mehr wieder. Er weint so bitterlich. Wir müssen sofort nach Farnelia. Van braucht uns." Wir reisten nach Farnelia und trafen uns im Schloss mit Van. Er weinte wirklich bitterlich, wie sein Bruder gesagt hatte. Die Drachenprinzessin Takako Alija de Farnel war verschwunden.


	15. Der verlorene Engel kehrt zurück

Der verlorene Engel kehrt zurück

Ich tröstete Van und versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. Er weinte so sehr und machte sich große Vorwürfe. Schützend umarmte ich ihn und sprach: „Du kannst nichts dafür, Van. Sie ist eigensinnig und manchmal stur. Das hat sie von mir. Ich war auch in diesem Alter so. Es tut mir leid. Ach, mein Großer, weine doch nicht." Van sah mich an und stand auf. Dann ging er auf den Balkon und breitete seine Flügel aus. Er schrie: „Ich habe versagt. Deine Tochter ist nur wegen meiner Unachtsamkeit entführt worden oder verschwunden." Er hatte das Schwert dabei. Ich wollte ihm folgen und legte meine Jacke ab. Ich ging auch raus und breitete meine Schwingen aus. Ich folgte Van immer weiter in die Berge von Farnelia. Unbemerkt landete ich etwas entfernt und schlich durchs Unterholz. Er schrie laut auf vor Schmerz und richtete sein Schwert gegen sich selbst. Ich ging langsam von hinten auf ihn zu und stellte mich neben ihn. Ich legte meine rechte Hand um den Schwertgriff und sagte: „Nicht, Van! Wenn du dein Leben beendest, bringt das unsere geliebte Takako nicht wieder zurück. Du bist sehr stark und kannst uns helfen, sie zu finden." „...Nein...es geht nicht...", das waren die letzten Worte und dann kippte er einfach um. Van fiel mir kraftlos in die Arme und war bewusstlos. Ich legte ihn vorsichtig ins Gras. Wir waren an einem Bach. Ich nahm mein liebstes Halstuch ab und tauchte es ins kristallklare Wasser des Gebirgsbaches. Er schien krank vor Sorge geworden zu sein. Ich brachte ihn nach Farnelia, wo die besorgte Hitomi und Takuya sehnsüchtig auf uns warteten. Takuya erschrak sehr, als er seinen Bruder so sah. Hitomi weinte sehr, als sie Van so in meinen Armen sah und fragte bitter: „Was ist geschehen?" Ich erwiderte: „Van ist auf einmal umgekippt und ich fing ihn auf. Es hat mit Takako zu tun. Autsch!" Takuya meinte besorgt: „Tamara. Was ist los mit dir? Sag schon!" Ich sagte: „Ich hab eben eine Vision gehabt. Ich sah Takako. Sie ist gefangen. Sie ist in Shezario. Shezario und Bazram haben sich gegen Farnelia verbündet. So ein Mist. Ich werde sofort mit Tenshi starten. Van soll sich ausruhen. Es geht nicht anders." Doch dann auf einmal erwachte Van. Er fragte mich: „Was ist geschehen?" Ich antwortete: „Du bist umgekippt. Ruh dich aus, Van. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich werde meine Tochter suchen. Ich breche mit Takuya auf. Unsere Gaimelefs werden uns tragen. Ich muss sie finden." Er sah mir in die Augen und meinte: „Ich komme mit. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte sie nicht gehen lassen dürfen. Keine Sorge. Ich bin stark genug, um Escaflowne zu steuern. Ihr müsst euch um mich keine Sorgen machen." Wir brachen zu dritt Richtung Shezario auf. An der Grenze von Bazram zu Shezario sahen wir ein Luftschiff. Ich schloss die Augen und konnte meine Tochter ausfindig machen darauf. Ich gab den beiden zu verstehen, was ich vorhabe. Dann flog ich höher und landete mit meinem Gaimelef auf dem Flugschiff. Ich sprang ab und rannte hinunter. Ich drang mit den beiden dort ein und griff alle Feinde an. Dort war ein Verlies. Es war ein Gefangenen-Luftschiff. Darauf war meine geliebte Takako. Nach dem Angriff auf einmal sah ich eine Tür und fühlte Takakos Nähe. Ich ging auf die Tür zu und überwältigte den Wächter, der dort Wache hielt. Ich schloss die Tür auf und ging eilig hinein. Meine Tochter war angekettet, aber nur leicht verletzt. Sie war auch noch ziemlich munter. Sie war noch nicht lange hier. Wir machten uns auf den Weg zu unseren Gaimelefs. Ich merkte, dass es Van schwindlig wurde. Ich rief: „Takako. Du wirst Tenshi fliegen. Ich nehme Escaflowne. Onkel Van und ich fliegen damit nach Farnelia. Mach schon. Ich vertraue dir meinen Drachen an. Beeil dich." Sie nickte. Ich schnappte Van am Arm und dann rannten wir beide zum Ausgang für das Oberdeck. Wir stiegen auf Escaflownes Rücken und flogen davon. Van saß vor mir und lehnte sich an mein Schienbein. Er war sichtlich erschöpft. Wir wurden von zwei Gaimelefs verfolgt, doch die hatte Takuya im Nu besiegt. Zwei Stunden später landeten die drei Gaimelefs wohlbehalten in Farnelia. Meine verlorene Tochter war wieder zurückgekehrt.


	16. Hilfe von der Erde

Hilfe von der Erde

Takuya trug Takako in ihr Zimmer. Und ich brachte Van in die königlichen Gemächer. Er war sehr erschöpft und müde. Wir wussten nicht, warum man Takako entführt hatte. Plötzlich begann Van zu husten. Dieser Hustenanfall plagte seinen Körper so sehr und er ließ sich ins Kissen fallen. Ich berührte ihn sanft und fühlte, dass sein Körper glühend heiß war. Ich rannte zu Takuya und meinte: „Schnell, hol den königlichen Leibarzt. Deinem Bruder geht es schlecht. Komm bitte mit Eiswasser und Tüchern zurück. Ich versuch ihm mit meinen Medizinkenntnissen zu helfen." Nicht lange danach kam Takuya mit Eiswasser und vielen Tüchern in Vans Zimmer. Ich zog ihm das Hemd aus und legte kühle Bandagen sanft um seine Brust. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und ein leises Stöhnen war ein Zeichen, dass es etwas wehtat. Ich sagte leise zu ihm: „Van, du musst dich beruhigen. Es tut im ersten Moment etwas weh. Aber ich will dir helfen." Arion, der königliche Leibarzt eilte in den Raum und sprach: „Meine Prinzessin, es ehrt mich, dass Ihr Euch persönlich um seine Majestät kümmert. Ihr seid noch keine ausgebildete Ärztin und habt umfassende Kenntnisse. Ich werde alles mögliche tun." Leise redete ich auf Van ein, er solle sich beruhigen und er schien sich langsam zu beruhigen und zu entspannen. Arion sagte zu mir: „Ihr solltet die Bandagen um seinen Körper legen. Wir können das Fieber vielleicht dadurch senken. Aber warum Ihr das machen sollt, ist weil seine Majestät Euch näher an sich ran lässt. Er ist Euer Verwandter und vertraut Euch sehr." Van zitterte so sehr. Ich konnte ihn kaum mehr beruhigen, als es schlimmer wurde. Ihm war kalt das merkte ich sofort. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah mich mit diesem leeren Blick an. Ich sprach leise: „Van, ich weiß dir ist kalt. Aber die Eiswasserbandagen sollen das Fieber senken. Ich fliege auf die Erde und hole Medizin bei meinem Onkel. Onkel Chris und Tante Kyra haben gemeinsam Medizin studiert. Halte durch bis ich wieder komme." Ich flog zur Erde und traf meine Tante Kyra. Sie sagte: „Tamara. Was ist los? Du wirkst traurig." Ich erwiderte: „Oh, Tante Kyra. Van ist krank geworden und ich muss ihm helfen. Wo ist Onkel Chris? Du kannst mir sicherlich ja helfen. Und zwar hab ich mit Eiswasserbandagen versucht das Fieber zu senken. Er ist sehr erschöpft. In diesem Zustand kann sein Körper keine Ruhe finden. Ich brauche das Medikament, das ich einst schon mal brauchte. Es ist die einzige Chance." Sie gab mir die Medizin und meinte: „Ich könnte Van helfen, wenn ich zu ihm gelangen könnte. Kannst du da nicht was machen?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Doch kann ich. Komm mit mir!" Wir reisten gemeinsam nach Farnelia. Tante Kyra staunte. Wir gingen schnell ins Schloss von Farnelia. Dort warteten die anderen auf uns. Takuya sagte erschrocken: „Kyra was machst du hier?" Sie entgegnete: „Takuya, ich bin hier um Van zu helfen." Arion verbeugte sich und sprach: „Ich bin Arion der königliche Leibarzt. Wer seid Ihr?" Ich meinte: „Arion, dies ist meine Tante Frau Doktor Kyra Andres vom Mond der Illusionen. Sie ist eine der besten Ärztinnen in meiner Heimat. Sie wird sich um König Van kümmern. Und nun geh, aber halte dich zu meiner Verfügung falls wir dich wegen der Kräuter brauchen." Tante Kyra sah mich an und sagte lobend: „Gut gemacht, Tamara. Eine sehr gute Entscheidung ihm die kalten Umschläge anzulegen. Es senkt das Fieber. Aber ich denke wir werden mit dem Mittel, das ich dabei habe noch mehr erreichen. Ich denke wenn wir das Fieber weiter senken können, dann kann Van wieder ruhig schlafen und dieser Schlaf hilft ihm gesund zu werden." Meine Tante gab ihm die Medizin und dann auf einmal sagte ich: „Hilft es ihm auch wirklich, Tante? Ich habe Angst. Was soll ich tun?" Tante Kyra erwiderte: „Du solltest dich um Takuya kümmern. Er braucht dich. Ich bin ja da." Ja, ich hatte Hilfe von der Erde.


End file.
